Lonely Umong Us
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: Sequel to, ‘I’m here for you’. Tommy confronts Don for breaking up with Sally and ends up confronting his greatest demon, his own love for her. Warning, Sally/Tommy pairing! Don't like it. Don't read it. Otherwise, dig in! Enjoy! COMPLETE


**Lonely Among Us**

**Summary: **Sequel to, 'I'm here for you'. Tommy confronts Don for breaking up with Sally and ends up confronting his greatest demon, his own love for her.

**Warning/Disclaimer:** Warning for incestual situations. I own nothing in this fic.

**A/N: Sally/Tommy pairing! Don't say I didn't warn you! Slightly longer then the first one. Enjoy!**

After Sally had fallen asleep from crying too much, Tommy made his way to Don's apartment and now stood outside his door. He tried to calm his emotions before raising his fist to knock. No answer. He knocked again and when he still didn't answer, he lost his temper and shouter through the door while pounding his fist on it, "Open up, Don! I know you're in there. I can see your light on through the bottom of the door!"

Don who was hiding behind the door like a coward, knew better then to tick off Sally's family and thought it better to face the music now rather then later. And anyway, it was Tommy. He was a good kid and was most likely the one who would take it easy on him. He took a deep breath and opened the door to let him in, "oh! Hey Tommy! What's happenin!?" he tried to put off the inevitable argument for as long as possible. He realized it wasn't going to work at seeing the deadly glare that made him gulp, shine in the young man's eyes.

"You broke Sally's heart Don! That's what's happenin!" Tommy growled through his teeth. He was seething and red faced. "Why? Do you even realize how badly you've hurt her? Do you!"

Don puffed out his chest warningly and glared back as he stepped forward, so that they were face to face, both clenching their fist at their sides in anger. Finally after a minute or so of a glaring match, Don spoke as calmly as he could, "it just wasn't working out between us Tommy. There was no real love, no real connection between us. I mean, she couldn't even stand to look at me unless I was in my uniform! Our relationship was purely superficial. And I've gotten to the point to where I want something more than that. I'll always care about her, but I just think its time for us to see other people. I hope she can find someone who can make her truly happy, because I know it can never be me."

Tommy's anger melted away for Don during his outburst until all he felt for the poor guy was Pity and he backed off a little, "I'm sorry Don, I didn't realize. It just hurt me to see her in pain, but I understand now. Thank you for making it clear to me," he said apologetically as he walked back to the door and opened to leave, but turned back around to Don, who was prepared to shut the door after him, "so I guess we won't be seeing you around much anymore, huh?"

Don nodded while scratching the side of his head. He looked up and replied, "I'm afraid not. Take care of yourself kid!"

Tommy gave him a brief smile and nodded, "I'm not exactly a kid anymore, but thanks! And you do the same."

Don, who couldn't believe Tommy's maturity smiled and nodded, "goodbye Tommy! I hope that you and I can still be friends, even though I'm not seeing your aunt anymore?"

Tommy nodded while slipping the rest of the way out of the door, "goodbye Don!" Tommy felt Don shut the door behind him and shut his eyes briefly. He should still be angry, but now all he felt was relief, relief that they were never actually in love. He knew how Sally could be when it came down to looks and he really felt sorry for Don. He just hoped that Don was right and that Sally will get over this sooner rather then later. He knew it was cruel of him, but he was glad that they didn't work out. Don never really did seem like her type. He sighed sadly before making his way out of the apartment building and headed back home.

Tommy made his way up the stairs to find Harry taking over the television. Harry looked up at him from his spot on the couch and smiled his greeting, just being his usual cheery self, "oh, hey Tommy! How's it going?"

Tommy sighed and sat on the armrest of the couch and folded his arms across his chest miserably, "not so good, man. Is Dick home too?"

Harry shook his head, "no… He called to say that he's staying at Albright's tonight. Sally's out on the roof. She doesn't look good. I tried to cheer her up, but she threatened me away, said that she needed to be alone. Do you know what's wrong with her, Tommy? I don't like seeing her this way."

"Me either," Tommy agreed as he looked in the direction towards the window to the roof and hoped off the armrest. He turned to look down at Harry and tried to reassure him, "I'll tell you later, Harry or she will." Tommy still saw the worry on Harry face and gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze, "don't worry man. I'll make sure she's okay!"

Harry nodded and Tommy gave him a comforting smile. He then turned around and made his way to the window out on the roof.

"You're worrying Harry you know. You okay Sally?" Tommy asked realizing that it was a stupid question as he climbed through the window and sat down beside her. He stretched out his feet as he scooted closer to her, only to have her push away a little from him. He blinked hurt and lowered his arm that he was about to wrap around her shoulders.

"Sally?" he probed wanting to know what he'd done wrong to have her shun him away.

Sally turned and glared at him, "you went to see Don didn't you, Tommy?"

Tommy nodded, he didn't think that confronting Don would've made her this angry with him, but obviously it has. All he could do now was to try and put her mind at ease, "I did, but I didn't hurt him Sally. He just made me understand why he broke up with you. I had to know why he hurt you like that. Forgive me?"

Sally sighed and nodded before scooting closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder while he wrapped the rejected arm around her shoulders and smoothed her hair. He kissed the side of her head as they both gazed up at the stars, looking toward home.

"Do you miss it, Tommy?" Sally's tired voice drifted through his thoughts and he nodded.

"All the time, but I also can't imagine leaving earth. It's different here, but it feels like home now too," Tommy answered, not sure if it made sense to her or not. He felt her nod and he knew that it had.

"I know, but I meant. Do you miss us, Tommy? What we shared and we felt before earth?" Sally probed. Tommy felt her lift her head from his shoulder and he inclined his so that they were now gazing deeply into each others eyes.

"It's wrong here Sally, but I miss it everyday that I can't touch you or feel you like I could before," he sighed as he moved his legs until he could wrap his arms around them and laid his chin on the top of his knees glumly and continued, "I've tried to find comfort in other girls here as you already know, but none of them are you. I can never love any of them as much as I love you!"

He felt Sally lift his chin so that he was gazing back into her eyes, "we're taking a big risk Tommy. If Dick or the Big Giant Head ever found out about us, you and I can never work together again. And I can't imagine what it would be like without you. I swear with Dick and Harry, it seems at times like you are the only one who keeps me sane."

Tommy smiled at this and touched her chin delicately with his fingers, "glad I could help! But, you know, Harry isn't that bad! I think most of it is just his way of crying out for attention."

He saw a little twinkle light her eye and he was glad that he was cheering her up a bit. He smiled and did something he hasn't done in so long; he leaned forward and softly pressed his lips against hers. He felt her wrap a hand behind his neck to bring him closer and he smiled through their kiss. They kissed like two lost lovers finally finding each other through space and time again and they continued to kiss more passionately until they had to pull apart for air, both breathing heavily.

Tommy looked at Sally, who grinned, eyes widening, and face turning an adorable shade of red, "Wow!"

Tommy, who also wore about the same expression, laughed at her reaction and had to agree, "Yeah that was pretty incredible. I only wish that we didn't have to hide our kisses and our love, but I understand why you want to keep it secret. I can't imagine being without you either."

Sally sighed and laid her head back on his shoulder again while he put his arm back around her shoulders and pulled her closer while rubbing her arm up and down comfortingly.. They nuzzled the sides of their heads together and continued to star up towards home. After a little while, Tommy felt her breathing slow and he knew that she had fallen asleep again. He lifted his hand and smoothed her hair. He knew that he had to wake her soon before Harry came out to check on them and found them together like this. He knew that wouldn't be good, but he wanted to feel her so close to him, to feel the warmth a little more. He took the risk and let her sleep on his shoulder for a little while longer. He kissed the top of her head and maneuvered them so that they were more comfortable and her head rested in his lap. He smoothed her hair more and bent down to kiss her lightly on the lips again before pulling back and straightened up a bit while stretching a little.

"I love you! I hope you'll always know that. I know that you love me too, even though you've never said it to me. But I know that you're just scared and that's okay, because I know that one day you'll say it. Until then, your eyes will say it to me and I'll believe it. I'll be here for you, always, because, you're my girl. And it's my job to take care of you. I love you!" Tommy poured his heart out. He knew that she could hear him, even though she was asleep. He smoothed the back of his hand against the softness of her cheek and turned his eyes upward at the stars and couldn't help but think that, 'Home is where the Heart is. And he had his here in arms.'

_**Fin**_

**A/N: I have no idea where this came from. It was just sort of coming to me as I wrote it, but I hope you enjoyed it! And if you did, please Review! They really mean a lot to me! **


End file.
